1. Field of the present invention
The present invention relates to a golf training apparatus, and more particularly, to a golf training apparatus capable of realizing an inclined plane an inclination angle of which can be adjusted in an unpowered manner thereby allowing a golfer to have optimum golf training.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, golf training apparatuses are provided to allow golfers to have indoor or outdoor practice in limited places. Such golf training apparatuses are generally used by those who rarely go out to fields or need practice to improve their skill.
A golf training apparatus generally includes a flat upper plate and a rubber plate or an artificial turf plate layered on the upper plate. However, this type of golf training apparatus simply provides golf practice such as driving and putting on the ground. Such plate is restricted compared to fields having variously inclined planes.
Therefore, when a golfer goes out to fields after practicing driving or putting using a planar golf training apparatus, frequently the golfer adopts himself/herself to the fields later regarding the amount of practice, thereby failing to show his/her ability in golf. Under this circumstance, there is a noneconomic problem in that the golfer frequently goes out to fields consuming time and money by a large amount in order to get familiar to the fields.
In order to solve the above problems, golf training apparatuses are disclosed which are so constructed that a user can have practice in a limited place without moving to other place. In one of the most typical examples, a motor and a decelerator are provided in an intermediate portion of a lower plate having a leveling device and a lower plate roller. A coupling is disposed over the decelerator and connected to an angle-adjustment plate via a ball joint, with the plate functioning to adjust the angle of an inclined plane and having a joint-inserting hole. The angle-adjustment plate is contacted at an upper portion to upper plate rollers different from one another in length and at a lower portion to lower plate rollers so that a joint shaft is connected to an upper plate-fixing body under the upper plate which has a fitting projection and a reinforcing member. The upper plate has spring supports connected to the lower plate at both sides, and an external bellows housing is disposed.
However, the conventional golf training apparatus constructed as above has the following drawbacks: The golf training apparatus cannot be installed if there is no power source since it internally contains a motor and a mechanical device for transmitting power from the motor. Also, a drive unit occupies a large area thereby excessively increasing the height of the apparatus.
Also the golf training apparatus is not installed indoor if the ceiling is low, and treatment thereof is difficult since it is heavy.
Furthermore, since an angle-adjustment plate is rotated to determine the angle of inclination, a long time period is needed for movement to an opposed position. Mechanical drive creates sway and noise by a large amount during the adjustment of angle, and the range of the angle of inclination is limited.
The present invention has been made to solve the foregoing problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf training apparatus capable of realizing an inclined plane in an unpowered manner, in which a user can have practice in a fixed limited place without moving to other place by adjusting an upper plate at a desired angle. The golf training apparatus can be readily installed indoor or outdoor without restriction in installation since it is driven in an unpowered manner. Further, the upper plate is adjusted at a desired inclination angle in a short time period without making sway or noise.
According to an aspect of the present invention to obtain the above objects, it is provided a golf training apparatus capable of realizing an inclined plane an inclination angle of which can be adjusted in an unpowered manner in a support plate on which a user stands, comprising: an upper plate for supporting the user standing thereon to have practice; a lower plate for fixing the apparatus to a bottom; a ball-feeding unit for automatically feeding balls; a support frame for supporting the ball-feeding unit in a detachably attached manner; an inclination adjustment valve for adjusting the inclined plane at a desired angle; a buffer unit for hydraulic flow rate for compensating both sway owing to differential pressure of hydraulic passages and bubbles occurring during the adjustment of the inclined plane and variation in volume of hydraulic oil owing to seasonal variation and temperature difference; a plurality of manipulation levers for allowing the user to manipulate the inclined plane on the upper plate; a hydraulic oil-piping unit for regulating and piping the hydraulic oil; a plurality of free hydraulic cylinders having a free vertical movement distance for allowing adjustment of the inclined plane; a shaft center-fixing unit for preventing release of a central shaft during the adjustment of the inclined plane; an upper plate-stabilizing unit for preventing rotation of the free hydraulic cylinders while allowing vertical movement thereof; and a leveling unit for leveling the golf training apparatus and maintaining the same in a leveled position when the user wants to have practice in the leveled position rather than on the inclined plane.